


Hamtaro; Alternate World

by ZoeTheDeerGirl89



Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheDeerGirl89/pseuds/ZoeTheDeerGirl89
Summary: Laura is a small hamster who goes out to explore!
Kudos: 1





	Hamtaro; Alternate World

Laura was a small hamster who loved drawing when hamtaro was away. she was too scared to explore, but she would be in hamtaros backyard all the time, without him knowing. she was exited to explore the rest of the city, one step at a time. some little steps.  
see you soon laura-Nanoda! hamtaro yelled.  
laura was then ready to go out and explore!  
Larua was not far of from her home when she reached a river. there was a cream hamster, who had brown hair, drawing a super realistic human who had grey hair, the slightest bit overweight, and wearing nothing but trousers.  
hi, whats your name? laura asked, while not distracting her from drawing.  
my names kanade, but im more comfortable with kana. said the brunette hamster.  
nice to meet you, my name is laura. said the other brunette.  
when kana went to turn around, her pencils were GONE!  
Oh no! my pencils are missing! and were is the sunflower seed i was saving for later?  
i will help you find them! larua said happily.  
thank you! said kana happily.  
the both of them sniffed, and they found the things!  
thanks laura! kana said happily.   
the two hamsters walked happily around the place. but a bright red hamster saw the 2 ham girls, and went over to them...  
PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
